


midnight melodies

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retired Steve Rogers, retired tony stark, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “I didn’t know you could play,” Steve admits.Tony eyes him, milky eye swirling about, “Mother insisted.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	midnight melodies

Steve wakes alone. The bed is cold, empty where Tony’s heat should be, but that’s far from unusual. In fact, it’s such a normal occurance Steve is confused as to why he’s awake. 

He’s slept through damn hurricanes before.

A sound drifts through the wooden walls, a faint plunking thing he can’t quite place.

Steve gets up, shivers as his bare feet hit the floor. He borrows Tony’s ridiculous, oversized bunny slippers, and makes his way towards the large common area.

_ Music, _ Steve realizes. A piano, old, out of tune. Something jazzy bordering on poppy he’s never heard before. Not quite his style; his taste. 

The moon, crescent and clouded, tries blearily to shine through the large glass wall. 

Between that and his failing super soldier eyes, Steve can make out Tony sitting at the bench. 

He approaches slowly, watches the careful way Tony uses his metallic arm, in contrast to the easy flow of his still human hand. 

“Sorry I woke you,” Tony mutters. 

“You didn’t,” Steve says absently. 

“Sure,” Tony snorts. “You normally wake up in the middle of the night randomly.” He lets it go. 

“I didn’t know you could play,” Steve admits. 

Tony eyes him, milky eye swirling about, “Mother insisted.”

_ Mother.  _ Funny, Howard is always “Dad,” or “the old man,” or “Howard.”

Maria is  _ always  _ “Maria.”

“Nice to know I can still teach you a few things,” Tony says suddenly with a smile. 

Steve tried to return it. He presses a glossy black key, wincing as it breaks Tony’s song. Tony doesn’t seem to mind, as his fingers keep dancing. 

“Bucky could play too, ya know,” Steve confesses. “Always said he was gonna teach me but…”

Tony nods. “And there you go rewriting history again.”

He pauses the song and slides easily into Steve’s lap, picking up the soldier’s large hands. Steve settles his fingers over Tony’s like it’s something they’ve done before, like it should be familiar. 

Tony plus a waltz, one Steve really does remember. It’s clunky, slow. More missed notes than hit, but Steve still finds it  _ beautiful.  _

His eyes are watery by the time the music ends, last note fading into the night. Tony turns in his lap and kisses the underside of his jaw. 

“To bed, old man,” Tony chides. 

Steve huffs, “Biologically, you’re older, you know.”

“Mhm,” Tony agrees. “But you’ve got your first official lesson at 7 am sharp tomorrow. I hear the teacher is a real hard ass.”

Steve snorts, “Bet he’s got a nice ass though.”

Tony frowns, trying not to laugh. “That doesn’t even fit, Steve.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
